Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine control apparatus and an electric power steering apparatus using the same.
Related Art
Conventionally, a rotary electric machine control apparatus is known which estimates a temperature of a coil or an electronic component configuring an inverter and limits a current command value to prevent overheating. In JP-A-2016-92944, a temperature change amount is added to a sensor value of a temperature sensor to calculate a temperature estimation value.
The combination of a winding set and an inverter is defined as a system. JP-A-2016-92944 discloses temperature estimation for one system. However, JP-A-2016-92944 does not disclose temperature estimation for a plurality of systems. In the case of a plurality of systems, the amount of temperature change may be estimated as large depending on drive conditions, and current maybe be limited excessively. Hence, sufficient performance of a motor, which is a rotary electric machine, may not be offered.